villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Pendragon (game)
The Last Pendragon is a game in progress by Inferno Pendragon based on the Avalon mythos - it is a blend of fantasy and sci-fi as well as several other genres and will be set in a unique world known as Terra Firma. it is not to be confused with a saga of the same name, which occured before the events of this game by several decades (though Terra Firma is officially introduced in that saga, as is the concept of Dragon Tamers). Plot (Spoiler Free) The basic plot is that you are a young female protagonist known as Rayia, born to the world of Terra Firma in the distant future - the beings and events of Avalon are seen as legends in this realm, especially dragons (which have never been seen in Terra Firma and are considered fairy tales). One day you stumble across something that will change the course of history, a dragon egg, inevitably the egg hatches and you become the first ever Dragon Tamer in Terra Firma: this begins a series of events that determine the fate of several worlds. Features *Bond with dragon to gain the abilities of a Dragon Tamer *Discover the Draconic Realms and uncover why Terra Firma is more linked with the Dragons than they could ever imagine. *Reclaim the lost blade of Excalibur itself - as well as many other legendary swords (including several never before seen blades). *Face never before seen monsters, demons and rogues from an entirely new faction under the command of Avalon's most ancient, dangerous opponent: Mordred. *Encounter familiar enemies and allies from Avalon lore (both in-game and "behind the scenes") Locations *'Terra Firma' (divided into Twilight Kingdom (level 1 to 5), Midnight City (level 5 to 9), Earth Town (level 10 to 14), Water Empire (level 15 to 19), Fire Kingdom (level 20 to 24), Wind City (level 25 to 29) and Celestial Isle (level 30) ) *'Tartarus' (a new section of Tartarus exclusive to the game will be revealed, being divided into seven mini-dungeons devoted the Deadly Sins) (level 31 to 35) *the Everlasting Forest (home of the Foresters - first time it will be revealed (Foresters will appear as NPCs only) : the surrounding forest is crawling with corrupted wildlife and demons due to Mordred's influence) (level 36 to 40) *the Ogre Kingdoms '(the original Ogres of Avalon have become virtually extinct but their large Ogre Kingdoms have become the breeding ground for many new and dangerous "ogre-kin" species.) '(level 41 to 45) *the Troll Hills '(for the first time an outsider will gain access to the hills were Trolls are "born", no actual Trolls will be faced in battle but lore will be provided alongside some unexpected quests.) '(level 46 to 50) *the Dwarven Mines '(aid the few remaining Mountain Dwarves in defending their sacred Mines, the first time the Mines have been open to outsiders since the Monsters saga of old) '(level 51 to 60) *'Forgotten Swamp '(survive the perils of the Forgotten Swamp and find the last Imp stronghold, still standing from its first revealing in the Monsters saga) (level 61 to 70) *the Adaro Depths (brave the depths of Avalon's rarely seen oceans to face the Adaro and find their sunken kingdom for the first time since the Monsters saga - a slightly altered sub-breed of the Adaro will be faced in battle as well as new breeds of underwater enemies conjured to aid in the Adaro plan.) (level 71 to 80) *'Watchers' Plane' (never before seen and sure to bring dread even to the most seasoned of heroes, the very heart of the cosmic terror that are the Watchers will open for the first time.. the Watchers, they sing..) (level 81 to 85) Enemies (note: enemies are currently using modified versions of Breath of Fire sprites - credit goes to respective artists) Item List Items will include Swords (1-handed), Blades (2-handed), Shields, Body Armor, Helms and Trinkets. Common *Twilight Sword Rare *Valkyrie Helm Legendary *Alicorn Trinket *Devil Blade (the infamous sword of Mordred will make an appearance in-game) Cosmic *Celestial Blade (the Celestial Blade will make an appearance in-game) *Excalibur (the famous sword of King Arthur will make an appearance in-game) *??? (a brand new cosmic-tier blade will be revealed in this game) Category:Projects Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi